For privacy protection, the user may install software capable for locking applications installed on a terminal device on the terminal device, such that the user may lock the applications according to his or her requirement. For example, the user may use the application locking software to lock a certain application installed on a mobile phone, and when the user uses the above certain application, a display interface of the mobile phone is redirected to an unlocking information inputting interface from a current display interface, so as to prompt the user to input the unlocking information. After the application locking software receives the unlocking information and determines that the unlocking information is correct, an operation for launching the above certain application may be performed.
In the existing application unlocking software, a background picture of the unlocking information inputting interface is usually a static picture uncorrelated with the application to be unlocked. The user is unable to determine which application is currently to be unlocked according to the unlocking information inputting interface.